1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpentry tools for precisely aligning two or more objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a telescoping T-square, wherein the shaft of the T-square is designed to be telescoping and can be extended to permit the accurate alignment of distant objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The T-square is at least as ubiquitous as the drafting table or the carpenter's toolbox, yet its basic design has changed very little in years of use. The tool is without peer in laying out flooring and wall tiling paths, cutting wallboards exactly, laying out wiring or piping paths, drawing blueprints and many others uses. However, the convenience with which a T-square can define a right angle contributes in some respects to the limits placed on its use. The junction of the shaft or pole and the crossbar or cross-member of the conventional T-square is fixed, usually being manufactured to exactly and unalterably form a precise right angle and none other. The length of the shaft is short, and so the tool is limited to defining only a right angle between objects that are relatively close together. But there are many instances where the definition of a right angle must be made between two objects that are relatively distant from each other, for instance, setting the placement of footings for a deck attached to a house or for the foundation of a house.
Another drawback to the conventional T-square is its inevitably awkward shape, which doesn't fit into common toolboxes. The longer the shaft, the more awkward the T-square becomes. As a result, mechanics, machinists, and carpenters must care for the tool separately from other tools.
Thus a telescoping T-square solving the aforementioned problems is desired.